


From a Fear of Life

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Parallax Au, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: An alternate ending to Bludhaven's demise.





	From a Fear of Life

**Author's Note:**

> "The fear of death follows from the fear of life." ~Mark Twain

It had been so long since he'd been free. Not since his last host had managed to escape his power - an impressive feat, but one he supposes he should have foreseen as an inevitable consequence of challenging the man who had been the pride of a corps built upon willpower. He will not make such a mistake again, no matter how tempting the taste of a Lantern struggling in his grasp may be.

He does, however, return to the same planet as before, as the smell of fear it projects is too big of a draw to turn down.

So many fools crying out to him, so many pathetic heroes proving themselves adequate hosts and unworthy of the symbols on their chests. 

So many choices are there to choose from that he is almost ashamed of the tenacity he demonstrated in stalking his last host.

It is here, on this miserable planet with its weak heroes, that he comes across a familiar scene of a destroyed city's charred remains. The boy on his knees outside is every bit as pathetic as Jordan was all those years ago.

This one does not have the power his last host possessed, but then, together they shall correct that. Besides, it has always been fear, not power, that he has craved.

And the fear of failure is ripe as Parallax claims Bludhaven's fallen champion.


End file.
